Chase Devineaux
"You mean the nonexistent entity that the Chief has been trying to prove exists for 20 years now?! At least I have seen Carmen Sandiego with my own two eyes, "-Chase to Julia after she questions about him not factoring V.I.L.E into any of the crimes he has been investigating. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Physical Appearance History Season 1 Not much is known about Chase before he pursued Carmen Sandiego, but that he has been with Interpol for a while, and was recently assigned a new partner, Julia Argent. He has also recently sold a loveseat. Becoming Carmen Sandiego Part 1 Chase was first seen talking to his new partner Julia Argent, and had implied that this was her second week in her new job of an Interpol inspector. As he was talking about how he was more experienced in the job and that he would show her how to catch a thief, Julia was trying to tell him that Carmen Sandiego was behind them. Just as he looked back, he saw Carmen use her grappling hook to get away. Chase immediately got out of the car they were in and ran after her, as she went into a museum to steal a priceless artifact known as the Eye of Vishnu. Chase got into the elevator to get to the floor she was on, but got upset about the elevator being so slow. He got out as soon as he was on the second floor, and continued up using the stairs. However, Carmen Sandiego was in a locked room. Chase banged on the door, ordering her to let him in a few times, and then realized that Carmen wouldn't ever open the door. He then charged into the door, which opened it, only to Carmen smiling at him as she pulled the strings tight on her drawstring bag with the stolen object in it. Chase had believed that it was the Eye of Vishnu, but it was actually a set of Russian nesting dolls that were owned by Carmen, and somehow wound up in the museum. Carmen then slides a chair up to Devineaux 's legs, flips over him, and purposely pushes him down in the process. Carmen Sandiego runs out and jumps on top of a house's rooftop, and Chase gets up and follows. Carmen easily and quickly runs and jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Chase is a lot slower on the roofs and must back up before he can jump to one of the roofs. They get to the end of that neighborhood and Carmen has no more roofs to get to. Trivia *He is the only character to get knocked out or passed out three times *Not including the characters in the theme song, he is the first character to be seen or heard in the whole series of episodes *He became one of only two characters to sing in the series when he sung the French National Anthem, to clot his mind from telling the truth when the Truth Extractor was put on him. The only other character to sing was a different Carmen who works at a opera Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Interpol Members Category:A.C.M.E Agents Category:Trying to catch Carmen Sandiego Category:French